project_everlastfandomcom-20200214-history
World Map
Rune Midgard Kingdom 'Prontera, Capital of Rune Midgard' Home to Acolyte, Priest, Knight and Crusader guilds. Prontera Castle to the north, Chivalry to the northwest, Church to the northeast, Job Agency in the central, Town Office to the southwest. 'Izlude, the Satellite of Prontera' Home to Swordsman association. Izlude Arena to the north and Izlude Marina to the northeast, and International Airship Dock in the south. 'Alberta, the Port City' Home to Merchant guild. Gateway to Amatsu, Louyang, Gonryun, Ayothaya, Moscovia, Brasilis, Dewata, Treasure Island and Turtle Island. 'Payon' Home to Taekwon and Star Gladiator guilds. Central Palace to the north, Greenwood Lake to the west. 'Archer Village' Home to Archer guild. Payon Cave to the northwest, Payon to the south. 'Morroc, the Desert City' Home to Thief and Soul Linker guilds. Pyramid to the northwest and Sphinx to the west. 'Geffen, the City of Magic' Home to Mage and Wizard guilds. Geffen Tower in central and Magician Academy to the northwest. 'Geffenia' 'Al de Baran' Home to Alchemist guild. Clock Tower in central, Kafra Main Office to the northwest, Chemical Academy to the southwest, Super Novice Society Headquarters to the south and Luina, satellite of Al de Baran, to the west. 'Comodo, the Beach Town' Home to Dancer and Bard guild. Village Chief's Hut to the northwest, Barbeque Camping Zone to the north, Hula Dancing Stage in central, Casino to the south. 'Umbala, Wootan Tribe's Village' Chief's House to the northwest, Bungee Jump Tower in central and Shaman's House to the east. 'Glast Heim' Castle (Underprison, Staircase Dungeon, Culvert, Lowest Cave) to the north, Church (Saint Abbey, Churchyard) in central, Chivalry to the west. 'Jawaii, Honeymoon Paradise' Access from Alberta --- Kieh Mansion (Kiel Khayr's House, Losimier Family House, Kiel Khayr's School, Kiel Khayr's Outhouse) Tierra Valley - Battlegrounds Frebeus - Battlegrounds Krieger Von Midgard - Battlegrounds Valkyrie Realm Guild (Kriemhild, Swanhild, Fadhgridh, Skoegul, Gondul) - Prontera Luina Guild (Neuschwanstein, Hohenschwangau, Nuenberg, Wuerzburg, Rothenburg) - Al de Baran Greenwood Lake Guild (Arbor, Scarlet Palace, Holy Shadow, Sacred Altar, Bamboo Grove Hill) - Payon Britoniah Guild (Repherion, Eeyolbriggar, Yesnelph, Bergel, Mersetzdeitz) - Geffen Papuchica Forest Kokomo Beach Zenhai Marsh Fortress Saint Darmain Beacon Island, Pharos Kordt Forest Orc Village Sograt Desert Morroc Ruins Mount Mjolnir Saint Capitolina Abbey Luluka Forest Hoomga Jungle Kalala Swamp Hvergelmir's Fountain (Trunk of Yggdrasil) Ant Hell Beach Dungeon (Karu West Cave, Ruande North Cave, Mao East Cave) Byalan Island & Undersea Tunnel Clock Tower Mjolnir Dead Pit Geffen Dungeon Luina Guild Dungeon (Corridor of the Abyss: Hero's Tears) Britoniah Guild Dungeon (Corridor of the Abyss: Hill of the Dead) Greenwood Lake Guild Dungeon (Corridor of the Abyss: Ancient Wind) Valkyrie Realm Guild Dungeon (Corridor of the Abyss: Warrior's Road) Labyrinth Forest & Hidden Temple Orc Dungeon Orcish Underground Caves Payon Cave Prontera Culvert Pumping Station (The Drain) Pyramid Sphinx Treasure Island (Sunken Ship) Turtle Island (Good Turtles Village, Turtle Palace) Umbala Dungeon (Carpenter's Shop in the Tree, Passage to a Foreign World) Republic of Schwaltzvald 'Juno, Capital of Schwaltzvald Republic' Home of Sage headquarters. Consists of 3 islands; Island of Glory, Solomon; Island of Wisdom, Sonotora; Island of Prosperity, Mineta. The floating city, 'City of Wisdom', is located above El Mes Plateau. Sage Castle to the north, Monster Museum, Biological Engineering Institute, Magic Academy and Library to the east, and Book Store to the south. 'Einbroch, the City of Steel' Home of Blacksmith guild. Airport to the northwest, Train Station to the northeast, Airship Repair Shop and Laboratory to the southwest, Factory to the south and Blacksmith Guild to the southeast. 'Einbech, the Mining Village' Access from Einbroch via train. Einbroch Mine Dungeon to the north. 'Hugel, the Garden City' Home of Hunter guild. Access to Odin Temple from the dock. Hunter Guild in the northeast, Bingo Hall to the northwest, Airship and Dock to the east, Temple Escavation Group and Monster Racing to the southwest. Cool Event Corp handles storage in central. 'Lighthalzen, City-State of Prosperity' Owned by Rekenber Corporation. Rekenber Corporation in northwest, Lighthalzen Bank, Police Department, Mill, Trading Company and Departmental Store in northeast, Alchemist Guild and Merchant Guild in southwest, Hotel in central, Airport in southeast and Train Station in east. --- Border Post Kiel Hyre's Cottage El Mes Plateau El Mes Gorge (Valley of Abyss) Kiel Khayr's Academy Schwaltzvald Guards Camp Border Checkpoint Abyss Lake Underground Cave Bio Laboratory Rekenber Laboratory Einbroch Mine Juperos Ruins & Juperos Core Kiel Robot Factory Magma Dungeon (Nogg Road) Odin Temple Thanatos Tower Arunafeltz States 'Rachel, Capital of Arunafeltz States' Freya Grand Temple to the north. 'Veins, the Canyon Village' 'Moscovia' --- Okrestnosti of Moscovia Audumra Grassland Oz Gorge Ida Plane Fortu Luna Beach of Tears Ice Cave Nameless Island & Abbey Dungeon (Monastery) Octopus Cave Freya Grand Temple, Cheshrumnir (Freya's Sacred Precinct) Sealed Shrine (Catacombs) Endless Tower (Mytherial Land) Thors Volcano Dungeon Tribal Kingdom of Sapha 'El Dicastes, the Sapha Capital' 'Manuk' 'Splendide' 'Dicastes Diel' 'Mora Village' 'Eclage' --- Bifrost Bridge Brumbeld Jorhi Forest Midgard Expedition Camp Bifrost Tower Misty Forest Labyrinth Nidhogg's Dungeon Nidhoggur's Nest Scaraba Hole Dungeon Kamidal Mountain Kingdom of Lune Royal City of Everlast Lunaria Sheobelwood Elred Village Drengeld Berenis Ars Arcronis Crone Gaia Antikhera Magnus Derglora Eve Solarinus Porelheim Undesthelviem Taraldine Erendis Hannes Rosewood Riverdale Sanca Gloria Edenia Pristina Socrocre Egleia Canaria Celeste Gran Soren Shervelia Iseltome Fort City of Dawn Es Novia Cite de Solaris Yamatai Shogunate of Wakoku Kyo Amatsu Ezo Kai Mikawa Owari Tamba Naniwa Yamato Ise Oshu --- Amatsu Dungeon (Tatami Maze, Underground Shrine) Great Yan Kingdom Louyang Xuanpu Longmen Yingzhou Daiyu --- Louyang Dungeon (Royal Tomb, Suei Long Gon) Choson Kingdom Cheonson Gonryun Cheonji Yun Geum Ohee --- Gonryun Dungeon (Shrine of Gonryun Queen, Hermit's Checkers, Arcadia) Lost Kingdom of the Far East Dewata Ayothaya Port Malaya --- Malaya Lake Ayothaya Ancient Shrine Dewata Dungeon Malaya Hospital Dungeon (Malaya Hospital, Military Cave, War Shelter) Cimmeria Dovia Nocturne Witch Town of Phaeos Demonic Realm of Erebus Nachtheim Nifflheim Skellington --- Valley of Gyoll Alfheim Empire Avon Lagoria Wellacre Magiapolis Aurun Sylvain Yggdrasil City Aincrad Algade Collinia Grandum Salemburg Urbus Imperial Orcish Empire El Draco Gimli Crombolde Serperia Gorundum Goliace Kingdom of Fiore Crocus Magnolia Hargeon Balsam Village Freesia Tully Village Shirotsume Onibus Oshibana Clover Town Oak Town Lupinus Acalypha City Without Sound Cedar Brevia Ecrin Seone Atlantis Grand Alliance Atlantis Malangdo Settled by Cat Hand Group. 'Brasilis' Los Pirata Amazonia Gourmet City Lutie, Town of Eternal Christmas Toy Factory, Church and Santa Claus' Home to the north, Gift Shop and Snowman to the south. --- Brasilis Dungeon Malangdo Dungeon Toy Factory (Warehouse, Monitoring Room) Moscovia Dungeon (Les Forest, Temny Forest, Dremuci Forest)